No
by aicherrycherie
Summary: The word no turns a strikingly sensual turn. Kenshin is "forcibly" pleasuring his new wife (though unknown to her) into admitting that she loves and agrees with his possessive nature. She reluctantly agrees when he withholds her pleasure from her and in the throes of her passion he tells her that they are married and have been married for three weeks now.


The night was chilly and her bedroom was anything but. The warmth stemming from their…heated activity and heated argument.

"Kenshin, no!" Kaoru just barely managed to gasp out as Kenshin gleefully teased her inner thighs with the faintest of caresses from the pad of his finger tip.

"What was that Kaoru, you want more?" He teased, his fingers dancing oh-so close to her bared and damp core. He leaned down, his face closer to her throat, and his loose hair tickling the top her chest and upper shoulders. She jerked at her silken restraints when he tongue darted out to trace up her throat, but simultaneously arched into his touch when his fingers made contact with her wet heat. Her body now taut and flush against his only brought her temperature up a couple of degrees and made her thankful that Kenshin hadn't turned up the heat despite the brisk winter air that permeated her apartment.

"Say it Kaoru." He whispered against her throat and peppering kisses on her heated skin. Her mind had went blank in those few pleasurable minutes that Kenshin had managed to overtake her senses. She slowly opened up hazy blue eyes that she hadn't even realized were closed and took stock of her situation.

She had gone to sleep clothed and angry with Kenshin's behavior the previous day and had woken up naked, aroused, and with her hands tied to her headboard with silk ties. He was trying to get her to accept his possessive nature and his actions as of late. She had noticed that he was quicker to anger when it came to her and easily riled concerning other men approaching for the past couple of weeks, but she had let it go.

He did, after all, do the same things when girls had ogled and approached him: wrap an arm around her waist and kissing her senseless, inappropriately touching her, or just placing her in his lap and nuzzling her neck while maintaining eye contact with the "intruder". She had secretly loved every minute of it, in fact. However, what he had done yesterday had crossed the line and she was yet to forgive him, hence the situation she was currently in.

"In-insufferable human being! Let me go Neanderthal-like creature that you have become or you shall reap the repercussions of your actions." A low rumble vibrated from behind her ear down to the junction to her neck and collarbone.

"Have you been indulging in those middle-English books again Kaoru?"

"Maybe." She answered him tersely. She felt him lift from the comfort of his spot on her neck and leaned over her until they were flushed together and his lips hovering over hers.

"Kawaii." He breathed over her lips causing them to tingle and ache. He soothed the ache and kissed away the tingle with gentle reassuring strokes and brushes. This was one of her favorite parts, their firsts always was. The first kiss they had when coming together, the first touch, the first thrust of him inside her…the first orgasm. There were one of two things that always happened when right after one of those firsts occurred. Kenshin either sweetly ended it or rode it out until the end. He appeared to be in the mood for the latter.

He gently rocked into her and did so in a way to brush against her bundle of nerves. Her moist lips parted in a gasp which he delightfully look advantage of. While being overtaken by his tedious strokes and sensual kisses, his flaming hair enclosed them and brushed against her face and throat. Even his hair caressed her! Her senses were being overwhelmed by him and soon she would give in. She always did when he had her like this and it wasn't fair.

A sudden sharp thrust had her arching helplessly into him and tugging at her constraints again in an attempt to grab him, touch him, shove her fingers through his hair – something!

"Keeeenshin!" She squealed when he did it again. "Kenshin, Ken-Kenshin listen to me!" She whined and opened glazed eyes to his dark amber ones.

He grinned darkly and continued at his meticulous hard pace.

"But you're not saying anything important koishii." He pushed in one final time and held still savoring her keening cry to continue. "I, on the other hand, am still waiting for a sensible answer love." He saw her lips press together in an effort to keep anything from coming out, but he raised a brow and swiftly slid out from her.

She instantly regretted not answering feeling so empty and was about to give him the response he wanted, that she wasn't too sure she didn't want as well, but she held her resolve. She refused to give in to him every time he pressed his body against hers. It just wasn't healthy.

"Say you love it. You love it when I express my claim over you. You love it so much that you'll marry me. Marry me koi." He breathed right against her core.

Kaoru screwed her eyes shut when she felt his heated breath by her sensitive center. This wasn't going to end well and she knew it. Well…it would end pleasurably, but she already knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him. Kami knew she loved every inch of him, even the ridiculously possessive part of him that picked up a man half a foot taller than him by the throat and threw him across the room when said man threatens the Battousai's girlfriend for sex.

Not even a second after coming to this conclusion, Kenshin latched onto her and gave a strong lap at her sensitive nub. The explosion that followed was spectacular and something he planned on repeating often to get that reaction.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Please-" She wasn't even sure what she was pleading for, but in the back of her mind, she did know that she was making him re-propose. No way in Hades was she telling this story to their children.

"Yes what Kaoru?" He continued to stroke her, continuing her orgasm and leading her into the next one. He rose up until he could gaze into her eyes and find the answer that he knew they both sought.

"Yes-marriage. Marry me, love you. All of you. Please don't stop!"

"Now why didn't you just say so earlier silly Kaoru?"

Later on, in a tangled mess of blankets and limbs while cooling down from their impassioned activities, he smoothed her hair and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Kaoru-koishii." He needed to catch her before she drifted off fully. Once he heard her "hm" he continued knowing she wouldn't fully recognize what he was saying until tomorrow.

"Do you remember those papers I had you sign about four weeks ago my love? The ones that included you in my will?"

With her nuzzled against his throat and having no intention of moving anytime soon, she nodded resulting in her cuddling him. He chuckled and the sound resounded through her body.

"Those were marriage papers Kaoru. We've been married for some time now." He only grinned when he heard her murmur a "that's nice" in his neck and then heard her breathing slow. He knew he would get it in the morning, but he couldn't find it in himself to be too worried about it now. He gathered the sheets strewn around their ankles and covered himself, his wife, and what he expected to soon be their child.


End file.
